I Do?
by frickangel
Summary: Something's not right. But what is it? This one has Nigel and Preston in tuxedos, Sydney in a gown? A bouquet of flowers? A Pastor? A flower girl? A Chapel? A wedding ring? Could this be?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters only the story did I create.  
  
I Do?  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Preston, Don't move!"  
  
Preston bailey withdrew his finger from in between his neck and the collar of his tuxedo. "Well, I'm sorry, but I hate this monkey suits."  
  
Nigel rolled his eyes. "Well that's hilarious coming from a monkey himself." He muttered.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Nigel said, and continued to adjust his brother's bow tie. Nigel was about to tighten the knot when it came loose again and the knot slipped out, making the bow look as upsetting as before. "Preston!!!" Nigel yelled, annoyed at Preston for fidgeting again.  
  
"I know, I know," Preston apologetically said. "I hate weddings."  
  
Nigel glared at him.  
  
"I really do," he said matter of factly.  
  
"But it's a family wedding," Nigel pointed out.  
  
"All the more reasons for me to hate weddings."  
  
Nigel's eyes narrowed as he pulled the knot together making sure that it was tighter than it had to be. Preston made a gawking noise in protest, as Nigel did so. "You're just jealous because you're not the best man."  
  
"I am not!" Preston protested.  
  
Silence followed as the sunlight broke through the thin white curtains of the chapel's small room. A sparrow flew down and set itself on the windowsill.  
  
Preston sighed and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "I can't believe I'm going to lose another family member after this."  
  
"We went through this already I told you about my plans and may I remind you, you encouraged it."  
  
"Yes, yes I know but...it's today, and I'm actually nervous for you." Preston confessed, while picking dirt away from Nigel's tuxedo.  
  
Nigel looked down at his feet and knew that he owed a lot to his brother, no matter what. "Well I..." Nigel looked at Preston. "Thank you." Nigel smiled and gave his brother a hug.  
  
"We'd better be going." Preston said breaking the embrace. "The ceremony is about to start soon, and they can't do that without you."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sydney adjusted her gown and checked herself in front of the full-length mirror and was satisfied at what she saw. She ran her fingers through her long curled hair and gently caressed the pearl hair clip on her hair. It had been in the family for generations and she knew that this was the perfect occasion for it.  
  
For a rare moment, Sydney was more than happy to take a break from relic hunting and swap her hiking boots for her Versace heels. It also meant that he'll be able to see her in a different light. Sydney smiled; her lip-gloss glistened in the bright afternoon sunlight that filtered into the room.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
She looked behind at the door. Karen.  
  
"It's starting."  
  
"Oh...right." She headed towards the door.  
  
"Don't forget the bouquet," Karen reminded her still standing at the door  
  
"Yeah." Sydney turned back, and picked up the bouquet of flowers from the table. She glanced at the mirror again and gave herself a wink.  
  
Perfect.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The chapel hall was packed with people. Some, Nigel knew, others he had no recollection of. Probably from her side of her family. The sweet aroma from the flowers drifts through the entire hall. His palms felt sweaty and clammy. Was he nervous? He shouldn't be. Why should he?  
  
"Hey Nigel, you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes...I'm fine," Nigel, answered Richard.  
  
"You look...um...a little-."  
  
"I'm fine." He interjected. He glanced at Preston who was standing next to the both of them on the left of the church altar. Preston was silent as he scanned the crowd.  
  
Waiting.  
  
Everyone was waiting. Was it hot? Or was it just his imagination? "I need a glass of water."  
  
Richard smiled back, as if he knew exactly what Nigel was thinking. "Hurry up. You're kind of important you know." He patted Nigel on the back and went back to looking at the entrance.  
  
Nigel carefully tiptoed away to the chapel gardens where there was the reception/dinner. He asked one of the caterers for a glass of water. The sky was clear and the clouds looked cottony. The cold liquid soothed his dry lips, and somehow cooled him down.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
Nigel nearly choked on his water as a tall figure towered over him.  
  
"Hey, relax." Randall Fox said, leaning against the canopy's pole.  
  
"I am not nervous. Why is every-," Nigel stopped mid-way and eyed Sydney's father wryly. "Aren't you suppose to be in Africa? I thought you and Jenny were-."  
  
"It's not everyday I get to see my daughter dress up like this. " he pointed out.  
  
"Right." Nigel smiled. "I want to thank you for...um...consenting to this."  
  
"Actually Nigel, I was impressed that you tracked me down just to ask my permission. Not many guys do that anymore."  
  
"I guess I'm that old-fashioned type." Nigel placed his glass on the table and thanked the waiter.  
  
"Ah...I see, a romantic aren't you?" He straightened up and dusted his suit. "Better move, could start any moment now."  
  
Nigel agreed and walked back to the hall and saw that the pastor had already arrived, and took his place in between Preston and Richard. He took a deep breath and let it out, slowly. The crowd seemed restless, and was shifting in their pews. Anytime now, he thought. Start already. But it didn't, and Nigel sighed. "Richard?"  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Thanks for letting me do this, especially on such short notice."  
  
Richard nudged him with his shoulder, and laughed. "Relax, it's a once in a lifetime thing." He paused and thought for a while. "At least I hope so, but the point is, it's fine. Make sure that you do good though."  
  
"Of course. I'm serious about this..."  
  
"Hey," Preston interrupted.  
  
"What?" both Nigel and Richard looked at him.  
  
"Red alert."  
  
All three looked ahead and saw the bride and her bridesmaids coming towards the door. Music filled the air, and the crowd was snapped into silence. The flower girl threw red rose petals in the path of the bride, the red contrasting with the color of her gown.. Nigel gulped and let his jaw drop a little as his eyes rested on Sydney. Her long hair, gently curled bouncing lightly with each step she took. The soft pink gown made her look like an angel. Slowly they made their way towards them.  
  
The bride smiled sweetly at the groom from under her veil and took her place in front of the altar. Nigel turned to face the front as the other two did the same. He stole glances at Sydney who was smiling broadly and the bouquet in her hands looked like it was part of her. Nigel tried concentrating on the ceremony. He had to.  
*  
  
*  
  
So how's it so far? Got another chapter for this. Please review. I think I'm a review addict. Hmmm should join RA. Reviewerholic anonymous.  
  
By the way.anyone out there who knows why in the world can't I have my words bold or Italianized? Every time I try, the words come out back to normal once I load them on FF.net. Help.  
  
=^_^=  
  
P|-|34r my \^/r1++1|\|g 5|1]]z  
  
* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story. Please don't sue.  
  
I Do?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Dearly beloved," the Pastor announced. "We are gathered here today in witness to the holy matrimony..." Slowly the words melted away and Nigel could only catch bits and pieces, here and there. He kept his eye on Sydney. He had never been so in love before. "Or forever hold your peace..." the Pastor continued. Nigel's mind wandered again, towards what was ahead. He had to admit he was afraid of the future.  
  
"Nigel." Preston hissed.  
  
He woke up from his thoughts. "What?"  
  
"The ring..." Preston said, in between clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh-." Nigel dug deep into his pocket and brought out the wedding ring and handed it to his cousin. "Good luck," he whispered. Richard smiled back and turned to his bride.  
  
"With this ring I wed thee." Richard said.  
  
His bride, Rachel, turned towards the ring boy and took the ring from the young ring bearer, and slipped it onto Richards finger. "With this ring I wed thee."  
  
"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Pastor happily bestowed the privilege to the groom.  
  
The crowd stood in a standing ovation and clapped, as the newly weds united in a kiss. Nigel caught Sydney's eye and smiled at her, she was the most beautiful bridesmaid in the world, and afterwards, hopefully, the most beautiful bride.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Dinner plates clanked and the silverware clinked as dinner was served. Nigel sat at the table next to Richard, his cousin, who was obviously smitten by his new wife. Sydney had introduced Rachel to Nigel's cousin and they both had instantly hit off. Soon there were seeing each other and than, here they were. A small band played and people danced. Nigel noticed Sydney sitting at the other end of the table and talking to her father. The time was coming, and he tensed up.  
  
"Nigel, you're up." Richard whispered into his ear.  
  
"Good luck," Rachel mouthed to Nigel.  
  
Nigel gulped and stood up, his brother gave him a thumbs up sign and so did Randall from the other end. He lifted his spoon and his champagne glass, connecting those two items lightly against each other. It held everyone's attention as the clear ringing sound filled the noisy atmosphere. It was the traditional Best man's speech. Slowly the noise died down, people turned to face him.  
  
Nigel placed his makeshift bell back on the table, and then cleared his throat. "Thank-." He stopped. His voice sounded like a rat that's life was being squeezed out of. The guests laughed and some even applauded, thinking it was part of his act. Once more Nigel cleared his throat and gave a threatening glare to his brother for laughing harder than everyone else. "Now you know how hard a slave driver my cousin is even though you're just the best man." He joked. They laughed. "Thank you all for coming today." Nigel paused and looked at everyone in the room, "When my fellow colleague, friend and today's maid of honor, Sydney Fox and I, introduced the both of them, we never really thought that it would lead up to today's events. And I'm glad that we did so. I don't think I've seen a much more happier couple that you both and it proves that 'happily ever after's do happen." Nigel raised his glass into the air. "To the newly weds: be happy and stay happy always."  
  
The crowd agreed. Smiles flickered and glasses clinked around.  
  
But it wasn't over yet. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Sydney's father flash him an assuring smile. "On a more personal note," he continued, the hall falling into silence once again. "I was a ball of nerves before the wedding, during the wedding and...I still am. This is because...tonight, I'm about to ask a very special question to a very special woman." Nigel broke away from the table and walked towards her. "She literally has saved my life more times than I can remember, dragged me halfway across the world. She has both brains and beauty, not to mention the ability to sweep some men off their feet." Some people laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. Nigel slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling the velvet box in between his fingers. "And she is also a thief as for the past three years, I realize, she has stolen my heart. So, therefore-." He stopped right in front of her and dropped unto one knee and brought out the small box, opened it and revealed a diamond ring. "Sydney Fox, will you marry me?"  
  
Sydney's face showed complete shock as soon as he was on his knee. Her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped. She brought her right hand over her mouth as her eyes began to water.  
  
His heart beat faster and the world seemed to be drowned out by it. Please say yes. Please.  
  
"Yes."  
  
His five senses went numb all at once. "What?" he muttered.  
  
"I said yes, silly." Sydney whispered back.  
  
The sea of people broke into applause all at once and stood up, Relief flooded over Nigel as he swept Sydney into his arms and kissed her.  
  
Hard.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"And than what happened?" Sydney laughed.  
  
"There wasn't much choice, so I..."  
  
"You jumped?"  
  
Her father merely nodded.  
  
Sydney laughed even louder at the man in front of her, and her father joined in. She missed him so much, especially since he was always off somewhere and moments like these were always rare. Sydney stopped laughing and she wiped a small tear from her eye, she didn't want her mascara to run. She looked back at her father and saw him give a thumbs up sign, but to whom? She followed his gaze as it led to Nigel. Curiosity peaked in her, but before she could ask, the sound of a ringing champagne glass caught her attention and Nigel stood up.  
  
"Thank-" Sydney laughed. His voice sounded like a squeaky toy's. Nigel cleared his throat as the laughter died down. "Now you now how hard a slave driver my cousin is even though you're just the best man." The crowd laughed again. "Thank you all for coming today. When my fellow colleague, friend and today's maid of honor, Sydney Fox and I introduced the both of them, we never really thought that it would lead up to today's events. And I'm glad we did because, I don't think I've seen a much more happier couple than you both, and it proves that 'happily ever after's do happen." Nigel raised his champagne glass, as did the whole congregation. "To the newly weds: may you be happy, and stay happy always."  
  
Sydney lifted her glass in the air and agreed with everyone else. She sipped the cool drink and placed the glass back down.  
  
"On a more personal note."  
  
Sydney looked up at Nigel who continued with his speech.  
  
"I was a ball of nerves before the wedding, during the wedding and...I still am. The reason is...tonight, I'm about to ask a very special question, to a very special woman." He stepped away from his seat. It couldn't be? Could it? She felt her fingers go numb with cold, which each step that he took.  
  
"She has literally saved my life more times than I can remember, dragged me halfway across the world. She has both brains and beauty, not to mention the ability to sweep some men of their feet." Sydney let the sides of her mouth twist upwards. *Stay calm Sydney. Don't panic. This could be anything, just relax* Sydney thought as she let her eyelids fall but she peaked through her eyelashes. "And she's also a thief, as for the last three years, I realize, stolen my heart. So therefore..."  
  
Oh my God Nigel dropped on one knee in front of her. It's really happening  
  
"Sydney Fox, will you marry me?"  
  
She covered her mouth in disbelief and looked at the ring he presented. He sounded so sincere and with those puppy dog eyes, no one could turn him down. Not ever. She bit her lower lip and made up her mind. In fact she had already made up her mind a long time ago. Ever since she had noticed something about him that she could never have missed. Yes!! Of course I'll marry you Sydney almost slapped her forehead when she realized that she needed to say it out loud, not just think about it.  
  
"Yes," She squeaked.  
  
Nigel blinked and stared back at her blankly. "What?' he muttered.  
  
Silly Nigel. "I said yes, silly."  
  
This time Nigel seemed to compute this, he stood up and grabbed her all in one move. Sydney eyes watered and she didn't care if her mascara ran or that her hair would fall out of place. She had him and that's all she needed. Not even the people around her.  
  
As she wrapped her arms around his neck, looked into his soulful hazel green eyes, and thought she would get lost in them. But than he kissed her and instead, she lost herself in his kiss.  
  
Forever.  
*  
  
*  
  
THE END  
  
*  
  
*  
  
So how did you like it? Please, oh please live a donation of a review or two in the review box on the way out. Please?  
  
=^_^=  
  
P|-|34r my \^/r1++I|\|g 5|1]] z  
  
*  
  
* 


End file.
